


i know your heart's language (i read it too)

by doninni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doninni/pseuds/doninni
Summary: Tony is breaking hisnon-existentrelationship with Stephen.or. Tony and Stephen really needs to talk.





	i know your heart's language (i read it too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/gifts).



> i owe my self confidence to you, ate dear lmfao. i'm sorry to disappoint you, master!!

"I've been thinking" Tony started, tightening his hold on the glass full of champagne. He spared the doctor a glance before proceeding "about us. Can we even call it that? Or is this me reading something completely off the data and information presented in front of me?"

"What exactly are the readings that you're getting, Anthony?" Stephen replied without missing a beat.

"Compatability is high on the schematics. However, continuity may not be a possibility" Tony replied cooly, taking one sip of the liquor to soothe his drying throat.

"And what would be the best solution to avoid said probable error?" Stephen stared at the side of his face, mentally recording how long Tony's eyelashes are and how it touches the skin when he closes his eyes.

Tony scoffs and opens both his eyes to look at the glass in his hand "What would you suggest?" he starts a sluggish movement that causes the liquid to swirl inside. "Stephen—come on" his name huffed with a twinge of exhaustion and _he knows_ , he knows the moment when Tony breaks.

"This? this isn't going to work.. we— we can't delude ourselves—" Tony sighed and looked at him. "It's not something to hold on to" he finishes and carefully puts the glass in a table nearby.

"Repetition is vital to achieve the process of consistency. How about we try that?" Stephen looks down and smiles lightly.

"It will only complicate—" Tony starts and slowly starts to back away.

Stephen snaps his head back up "Suppose I agree to all of your reasons, but what does that suffice? You complain about the lack of acknowledgement and now you're ending something that hadn't even started yet" the flinch is subtle but the way his body shifts to turn his back and walk away made Stephen step forward.

"Anthony, I absolutely adore your brilliant mind but even someone with a functional brain can figure that it's not going to be easy" Stephen raised one hand now that Tony's close. Close enough that only thing could think of is _to fall in that warmth that he's grown to love, to crave_.

"We've been holding back long enough" with trembling fingers he traced the outline of the reactor, reveling in its soft whirring and the hitch in Tony's breath.

 

_Tony is not one to surrender but he recognizes defeat._

Tony grasped the hand on his chest and took the other one to cradle his own face. "You stupid, obstinate and stubborn dipshit" he mumbled softly while nuzzling the hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Stephen heaved a small laugh "You're one to talk, Mister Stark" here his smile felt bigger and his heart felt lighter.

Tony's eyes crinkled with mirth and unshed tears "What was it that you called me when we first met?" he asked as his lips gently caresses the calloused and jagged skin.

"If I recall correctly, I believe it was _douchebag_ " Stephen whispered, voice filled with evident laughter and fondness.

He snorted at the harrumph yet his body reacted in full instinct when Tony looped his arms around his neck.

Now that they're breathing the same air and staring at each other's eyes, _the universe sets in place and sings a song for two souls._

"I love you" _in between kisses so sweet and brimming with love._

"I love you too" _said as a promise, as a vow._

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is lmfao i'm sorry, this is just ass? ?? but lets just all love stephentony, alright?


End file.
